Cold
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: Et si tout basculait ?


Un petit OS écrit il y a fort longtemps ... Seblaine, encore. Enjoy it.

* * *

Sebastian ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La lumière l'avait ébloui, alors il les referma. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans le bas de son ventre. Il se tortilla, essayant de se détacher. Pris d'une soudaine panique, son souffle devint court, son cœur eut plusieurs ratés. « _Calme toi Sebastian, calme toi_ ». Ses idées étaient brouillées et un peu confuses. Soudain il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, tournant la tête sur sa droite. Blaine ! Oui, tout s'éclairait peu à peu. Il fixa le visage du petit brun qui était à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient ouverts ! Une nouvelle fois il paniqua. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, donnant de violents coups de poings sur le volant de la Volvo accidentée. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Non, pas possible. « _Ok, respire calmement_ ». Son visage commençait à le lancer. Une vive douleur courait de sa tempe à sa mâchoire. Il fallait que quelqu'un appel les secours. Il le fallait. Peut-être bien qu'ils étaient déjà là. Il n'en savait rien, ses oreilles étaient comme bouchées.

Sebastian se calma à nouveau, Blaine était en vie, pour le moment ça allait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, espérant que quelqu'un vienne les sortir de là.

Les minutes étaient longues, un peu trop au goût du jeune gosse de riche capricieux et impatient. Une voix se fit entendre. Sebastian releva la tête et la tourna en direction de Blaine. « C'est bon, c'est bon, y'a des gens, tiens bon, ils sont là Bee. »

Les secours avaient extrait Sebastian en premier. Il sentait petit à petit des fourmillements dans ses jambes. Le pompier face à lui lui posait tout un tas de questions diverses et variées. Quelle jour était-ce, bien. Nom, hum hum. Prénom, oh comme mon mari. Qui est le jeune homme dans la voiture ? Le jeune châtain se redressa sur le brancard. Blaine ! Il mis ses jambes hors du petit lit médicalisé et se mit debout. Il eut un haut le cœur et se tint au bras que lui tendait l'homme face à lui. Un autre médecin s'approcha d'eux. Il se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du pompier. Sebastian ne put l'entendre, mais en regardant le visage du sauveteur se décomposer, il comprit que quelque chose de grave se tramait.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Monsieur Smythe, annonça l'homme à la blouse blanche.

S'asseoir ? Pourquoi. Non, il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir. Il voulait voir son amant, ami et mari. Il devait marcher jusqu'à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Une nouvelle crise de panique le submergea. Il marcha tant bien que mal. Titubant, trébuchant presque sur des obstacles invisibles. Il arriva, non sans peine, jusqu'au brun frisé étendu là, inerte, sur le sol. Sebastian tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules. Un secouriste posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, un « Je suis désolé » sincère sorti tout naturellement de sa bouche.

Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Sebastian ne comprenait pas. « Heure du décès estimait à 4h environ, le choc étant brutal je pense qu'il est mort sur le coup ». De quoi parlaient-ils enfin ? Le châtain attrapa la main de son mari. Mon Dieu, elle était glaciale. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il se pencha et se pressa contre Blaine. Son corps était tout raide. Et gelé.

- Il lui faut une couverture. Il a froid. Il a juste froid, lança-t-il enfin.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, le médecin s'était approché de lui.

- NON ! IL LUI FAUT UNE COUVERTURE. AMMENEZ UNE COUVERTURE BORDEL DE MERDE IL EST GLACE !

Le médecin soupira doucement.

- Monsieur Smythe, je suis navré, toutes mes sincères condoléances.

Sebastian se releva brutalement. Condolé-quoi ? Non, non. Il devait rêver. Il n'avait pas été à ce repas chez Rachel et Finn. Il n'avait pas offert une poupée Barbie brune que Blaine avait choisi lui-même pour la petite Lucy qui avait hurlé littéralement de joie en déchirant le papier coloré qui l'entourait. Non, ils n'étaient pas resté très tard, à parler du bon vieux temps, Rachel et Finn taquinant Blaine. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui avait trouvé, Blaine » lui avait-elle lancé gentiment. Non, Sebastian n'avait pas vu un chevreuil au milieu de la route, il n'avait pas non plus essayé de l'éviter en donnant un violent coup de volant sur la droite. Il n'avait pas fait cette erreur. Non.

- Monsieur ?

Sebastian se sentait complètement abrutis. Une vague de colère et de peine monta en lui.

- IL A JUSTE FROID PUTAIN IL VA BIEN IL LUI FAUT JUSTE UNE NOUVELLE COUVERTURE. BLAINE JE T'EN PRIE JE T'EN SUPPLIE. IL A LES YEUX OUVERTS VOUS VOYEZ ! IL EST EN VIE.

Il s'était de nouveau agenouillé près de son ex-amant.

- Je t'en prie, réveille toi. Cligne des yeux, il pressait sa main, fait quelque chose, aller. Blaine, mon amour, s'il te plaît … S'il te … Plaît …

Les larmes lui brulaient les joues. Elles se frayaient facilement un passage et mourraient sur ses lèvres.

- Monsieur Smythe, s'il vous plaît.

Sebastian se laissa tomber au sol, pris par de violents spasmes. Ses muscles se contractaient, son corps entier criait la colère et la peine. Il venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie, par sa faute.

* * *

Oui, je suis obligée de les faire souffrir, à chaque fois, c'est plus fort que moi.

Review ?


End file.
